Thanks for Saving Me
by amrice101
Summary: James doesn't want to admit it but, Kendall is his savior. He saved him from Jett and death. Will he finally come to his senses and love Kendall in return? First James/Jett, then Kames! One shot!


**WHAT IS UP! This is a Kames one shot, if you didn't already know! This also being posted on my 100 theme challenge, but I wanted to post it separately, as well. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer!; I hate writing this cause it reminds me I don't own the boys. ): **

**3rd PoV**

The brunette opens his eyes wearily, afraid of what he might see in the world around him. His body tense as he tries to take in the the intense white surroundings; pure white walls, clean white floor and again white ceiling. He's not sure if he is in a hospital or...heaven. Its a possibility, he wouldn't be surprised if he was. But he soon realizes he isn't when he looks to his right to see the IV, hooked up to his wrist. He sighs, almost wishing that he could be in the sanctuary above the clouds, away from life and reality. Suddenly, flashes of why he was in this room flood back to him.

_"Jett! __**Please**__! I d-d-didn't do anything with him! Please, just s-stop!" The hazel eyed boy pleads, voice crackling with each word. But his boyfriend doesn't quit his onslaught of kicks to his stomach as he lays on the ground, eyes flushed from tears, face black and blue from punches that led to him being on the ground. _

_"Don't lie to me you fucking whore! I know you cheated on me with Kendall! This is your punishment for being such a slut!" Jett grabs onto James' bicep, pulls him up and harshly slams him against a vibrations cause I mirror in their bedroom to fall right on James' head. Glass shatters all on top of his silky locks, pretty face and strong arms. The pretty boy wants to scream from all the pain and blood but everything feels like it has stopped, even his breathing. Before his eyelids drop over his hazel orbs, he sees Jett fall to the ground and Van covered feet come his way. He feels someone pick him up, bridal style, and whisper, "Everything is gonna be okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore.", before he finally falls into unconsciousness._

James' body quivers from the memory and then, a small grin appears on his face when he realizes who his savior was, Kendall. Even though James claimed he was happy with his abusive boyfriend, everyone around him knew that was a lie, even James heart knew this, but the rest of him didn't. He couldn't bring himself to realize that his true soul-mate was Kendall Donald Knight. He was afraid that if he ever confessed his love for him, that Kendall would reject and hate him and that Jett would beat him to death, which he almost did, if it wasn't for the green-eyed leader.

It really wasn't true that James cheated on Jett. He knew better not to get the actor mad and besides, Kendall would never be with James...it just couldn't happen. Kendall was straight and had no feelings for his same sex, so why would he have feelings for him?

Out of nowhere, James can start to feel the cuts and bruises that are scattered across his body, from the waist up. A scream rips from his throat, getting the attention of people outside his hospital room. His hazel orbs are still trying to adjust to the bright room, but they can still pick up the blonde patch of hair that comes to his left side.

"Hey buddy, are you alright? I was so worried about you." The taller of the duo could hear the others' voice being laced with concern and sadness. This tone of voice brought a small smile to James' cut lips. Kendall couldn't help but tear up at James' appearance. He didn't look like the radiant angel Kendall had come to know and adore. He looked broken, completely shattered. If it wasn't for James' eyes being open and the the slow up and down of his chest...Kendall would think he was dead. Just the thought of his best friend being out of his life because of Jett made him cringe and made his blood boil from anger. How could anyone hurt James? No matter how frustrated Kendall got with James, he could never lay a finger on him.

Unknowingly to Kendall, he was being asked to move from his position, knelled next to James' bed, so Dr. Haines could ask James a few question about his physical being. The blonde finally leaves his La-La Land and does what the doctor says, even though he wanted to be near James' side forever.

"Hello James. Can you tell me how you're feeling right now? Where is the pain?" James was going to say 'Everywhere! Make it stop!' But he stopped himself. He didn't want Kendall worrying about him, so he had to pretend everything was fine, even though he felt like his whole body was going to expolde from pain.

"I'm fine, I can't really feel any pain at the moment..." He trailed his sentence, looking into the female doctor's blue eyes, hoping she believed him, but she saw right pass his facade. She knew he had to be in tons of pain from his incident. From what his companion, Kendall explained, a mirror had crashed directly on his head, the glass shattering on top of his body, which was the reason for the cuts scattered on the tan boy's arms and face. Dr. Haines had also asked about the bruises she discovered on his face and stomach. The blonde wasn't 100% sure himself, but had a guess that James' boyfriend was the reason behind them. She was familiar with 'cases' like this. A person in a relationship being abused and hiding it, so no one would worry. She had a feeling that James has been doing this for a while and had just been hiding the scars or bruises but now, he couldn't.

"James, if I can get you feeling any better ,you need to tell me the tr-"

"I am telling the truth!" James tried sitting up, but hissed as pain shot up from his ribs. He sank back down into the bed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for showing any sign of pain. He looked to his far right to see Kendall fighting back tears. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He didn't want anyone finding out about Jett abusing him. He didn't want anyone's concern, worry, or pity. He especially didn't want any of this from Kendall of all people. He didn't want the blonde to see him as a weak, defenseless, piece of nothing. Well, that's what he thought of himself for letting Jett hurt him. He broke out of his thoughts and back to the real world to see the doctor looking over his body, tiring to find anymore scars, bruises, or cuts she wasn't aware of.

"James, Kendall told me of how you got here and don't be afraid to get help. I used to be in a predicament like you are right now, when I was a teen." She stopped to see if James was going to interrupt her. After a couple of seconds, she continued. "It took me being almost killed to realize that the person who really cared about me was always with me. He was the one who found me...dying and brought me to the hospital. When I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me, I knew he loved me. He saved me. James, don't let it take too long to find that someone, it maybe too late when you do." She finished her speech, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The brunette sat, taking the blue eyed doctor's words in. He knew she was right. If he waited to long to tell Kendall how he felt, two things would happen. Kendall would find someone knew or...James would be gone. A silence fell in the room, being broken by Dr. Haines.

"I know you won't admit it James, but your body is in extreme pain. I'm going to go get you some pain killers for your ribs." And with that, Dr. Haines had left the room, to leave Kendall and James to discuss what she already knew. Kendall was in love with James, she could see this in the way the green-eyed boy looked at James. She saw the compassion only a person, truly in love, could have. She knew this because her husband had the same look in his eyes when she was in the hospital that faithful day, the same day he confessed his love for her, the same day she decided to leave her crazy, abusive boyfriend. Hopefully, the same thing would happen today for James.

Back in the hospital room, Kendall was praying that the doctor's words hit home to James. The leader hated seeing the pretty boy go on day and day, pretending to be happy with Jett, when _everyone, _even Katie, knew that wasn't true. He has praying that James would realize that he was meant to be with him, not his douchy, piece of shit boyfriend, Jett. He was praying that James would finally break away from hell on earth and come to his senses. Kendall knew what he had to do. He had to put it all on the line. He had to tell James how he really felt. This could be his only and last chance.

Nervously, but ready, Kendall makes his way back to James side, but this time bring a chair to sit in. He gets comfortable in the chair before taking the biggest risk he ever has in his entire life.

"James. . . I think we need to talk." James turns his head to lock his own nervous hazel eyes with Kendall's nervous, red, and scared green ones. The blonde can sense the brunette wants to avoid talking at the moment, but knows this may be his last shot at obtaining the one he loves.

"Kendall, could would please not talk about my inju-"

"You know that's not what I want to discuss. You need to leave Jett. I am not going to take no as an answer. Everyone is sick and tired of watching this charade of you being happy with Jett. Everyone knows its a lie, its just no one had proof of it happening until now." Kendall had to choke back a sob, so it would escape his lips. James sighed and asked his blonde best friend a question he has been wondering this entire time.

"Does. . .anyone else know about, this whole accident?" James looked deeper into Kendall green irises to see anger erupting from them.

"ACCIDENT! THIS WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT! JETT KNEW WHAT THE FUCK HE WAS DOING! HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! James...please realize that...if it wasn't for me walking pass Jett's apartment at that exact time...he would have killed you. You can't be that naive to _not_ realize that." Kendall couldn't hold back his tears anymore. James gasped when he saw tears rolling down the blonde's beautiful emerald eyes. James bit his lip and realized Kendall was right. Jett would have killed him if it wasn't for Kendall being his savior. This was all the motivation James needed, for what he was going to do next. James brought a finger under the blonde's chin so they could lock eyes. Emerald meeting hazel.

"Kenny, I can't believe I didn't do this sooner." Kendall is confused from this sentence but all confusion is erased when he feels James' bruised but still soft lips move against his own. Kendall intimidatingly melts into the slow but passionate kiss. He can feel that both of them have been waiting for this moment for too long. James' hands slowly make their way to Kendall's soft locks and tangle his hand in them, getting a moan from the blonde. James smirks and then, as suddenly as the kiss starts it stops. Kendall is left breathless, a shocked but pleased expression written across his face.

"I love you too, Kenny. Thanks for saving me."

**OK, I don't wanna brag, but I thought this was great, especially for me. Please** **review, they make me a very happy Angel(:**


End file.
